Oceanus
Oceanus is the eldest of the Titans, children of Ouranos and Gaea. Often called the "Father of the Waters", he is the Titan Lord of the Seas, as well as the ocean that encircled the flat earth. Oceanus is the husband of Tethys who bore him the Oceanids and the Potamoi. He is the predecessor of Poseidon as the Ruler of the Seas and Lord of the Waters. His Roman counterpart is Ocean Due to his actions, he is a major antagonist of Fruits of DxD Appearance A large being with a fish tail. His entire body is covered in a red natural armor plating similar to a crab. To finish it off, he has a large pair of crab crowns. Personality "Oceanus wants to create a better world. The Greeks,Norse,Devils and many more have proven themselves to be incapable of doing one simple task." Oceanus thinking about the multiple various pantheon. Unlike his fellow Greeks, he is not as arrogant as most of them. He speak in a polite manner and often refer to himself in third person. He does not hold the Greek Gods or (any gods) in high regard. For he felt they were too lenient and too weak. He is also somewhat carefree and does not take others who are weaker than him seriously. Even in combat, he gave advice to Rias and her peerage as he wiped the floor with them. He is also an environmentalist as he was greatly appalled by the humans for polluting their sea. In his free time, he would often held campaign and try to get other sea gods (both minor and major) from various pantheons to help him. He, along with Hepheastus and Orion, joined the Khaos Brigade due to their mutual hatred toward the Greeks. Powers and Abilities Being the Titan Lord of the Sea, his power is only rivalled by his fellow Titans and succesor,Poseidon. Spearmanship:'''It could be assumed that he is very skilled with it as he was the one who taught Cao Cao how to fight with a spear. '''Hydrokinesis:As the Titan of the Sea, Poseidon has immense control and divine authority over water in all forms and states of matter. He was able to create gigantic water funnel,unleash tsunami and tidal waves of massive proportion . Water constructs in the form of fist in colossal size. His power is only dwarfed by Poseidon(due to lack of worship) * Rasengan(Spiraling Sphere)-A spinning ball of water that was condensed into the shape of a ball.On contact, the Rasengan grinds into its target, propels them along the Rasengan's trajectory - either away from the user or into the ground beneath them - and at some point bursts, causing severe damage at the point of contact.7 * Tidal Wave- Oceanus spits out a great volume of water from their mouth, swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge. The user can ride the wave, allowing them to move at high speed, and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet. * Five Feeding Sharks-By pouring his energy into a large body of water, the water will transform into five ferocious sharks that will hunt down his opponents. They have the ability to think as well. * Piercing Spear-By pouring a large amount of energy, his spear will be eneveloped in water,which is then manipulated into the form of a very long blade. He then thrust his spear forward,releasing the blade as a projectile which will cut through anyone and anything. * Big Balls-Gathering water from the surroundings, he released balls of varying size. These large projectiles are strong enough to destroy an island. * Great Fist-Covering his hands in with water, he blast them off similar to a rocket. This projectile appear in the form of a fist and vcan tear through solid rocks. Overwhelming Aura:'''A form of magic that is unique in it's own. As this aura is only available to those possess quality to be a king. This allows him to "force his will" upon others, knocking them out. Only those with great will or others with this aura may combat it's effect. '''Sea Monster Lordship:Monsters of the sea obeys his every whim and command. Creatures ranging from Kelpie to Scylla and Jormungandr can't help but feel compelled to aid him in any way possible. 'Massive Strength:'He was described to be a monster even by his fellow Titan. Poseidon has stated that should Oceanus had participated in the First Titan War, the Titans would have a higher chance of winning. 'Massive Roar:'His roar sounds like a bunch of dinosaur. Using his Aura, he was able to knock out many foes. Equipment '''Maxime Mare-'''A five-pronged spear that was forged by Hepheastus at his request. The spear was designed to boost his power. Gallery Phorycs.jpg|Sea Titan Category:Fanon Male Character Category:Jusasisafool Category:Antagonist Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Male Characters